Waiting For you
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: A story that I made a long while ago. UI have it on DA so you may have read it, I don't know. It's just a one shot of KidLiz from Soul Eater. Please enjoy! It is rated M for reasons. Sorry, no lemon, but close!


Ever since the day that Death the Kid had taken in the two thugs of Brooklynn, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, many things had happened to him.  
Things were always livelyer than they used to be, that was for sure, but Kid just couldn't place what was up. There was this feeling he kept getting when he was around Elizabeth and Patricia, but it was even more stronger when it was just he and Elizabeth. Well he and Liz. Kid may be a Reaper and proper, with of course, his symmetry, but he did like to just call her Liz, for the fact that it was quicker than saying Elizabeth, and because she enjoyed being called Liz. It was pretty simple indeed.

It was so simple, that in fact it was quite disturbing and asymmetrical. Dear Lord Death, how he hated the fact that it seemed unsymmetrical, but he delt with it anyways.

Although, the feeling he felt around Liz was unique, he just couldn't place it. He'd never felt it before, half do to he had never wanted to get close to people before, and half do to the fact he never really regarded his feeling's, unless of course it had something to do with symmetry.

Also, he always felt his breath hitch in such a slight manner when she touch's him, for example to just help him up from getting upset over an asymmetrical painting or what not. He felt alittle confused, but he felt as if he knew what it was, or what it meant. And yet, he was clueless completely by this feeling.

Death the Kid, son of Lord Death himself...and yet he was confused with a matter that has to do with feeling's? What has he gotten himself into? He isn't quite sure himself, and he never regreted bringing Liz and Patty into his home. He enjoyed the feel of their symmetry as weapons, and although their apperence was completely different, he didn't mind it to much anymore. It was about the only thing asymmetrical that he could, that he would deal with, not only because they are his weapons, but because they are his family.

Kid had intriguing thoughts about how he could say something to Liz about this. After all, she must be involved and feel this as well...? He hoped, so that he would not be the only one clueless, for reasons unknown to him. He reached up to his head and scratched the back of it, trying to think of something logical for this.

Kid got up and walked to his bathroom, looked into the mirror, disregarding his stripes for now since he had other things on his mind, and he looked at his reflection. As if he was staring into the very depths of his soul, to see if it had any answer to the reasons he was feeling the way he was. To look deeper he could've sworn he saw something, something that was a first for him. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks for an unknown reason.

Kid was truthfully getting slightly irritated at the reason for his perception to not understand what this was all about. He felt his cheeks grow hotter, and he finally began relizing the thoughts that were going on inside of his head. He closed his eyes, and walked into his bedroom again. Lying down onto his bed, symmetrically of course, and sighed.

His mind had very...I suppose you could say good if you were Kid, images. His mind was filled with images of walking into Gallor's Manner, and Liz jumping onto him in a hug. It was such a simple thought, but it made him think deeper to what could happen if he would just, ever so slightly, make him dream more enhanced and vivid, with images of Liz smiling up at him, as he (well let's not get into what he's doing to much, we wouldn't want Kid to have an asymmetrical oh well), slowly and wantedly leaned into Liz, kissing her neck and holding her hips against his own.

Kid jumped at his own thoughts and sat upright, only to feel akward sitting. He had never had this feeling before, except of course, when he woke up. But this was completely different. Don't get him wrong he knows what the body of humans(and he is a boy afterall) works. This was just unexceptable, especially for the fact that he doesn't want to do anything like...well...relieveing himself. How would it look if Liz or patty walked in on him, what would they think? They would think he was a disgusting pervert, Shinigami. He had no room for that to happen to him; he refuses to give up his weapons and doesn't want them to think of him so vulgarly.

There wasn't much he could do at this point, he knew that if he closed his eyes, he would think, and thinking would lead to dreaming, and the dreams would be filled with Liz in them, wheather in a regular loving way, or in a way he had just thought of. Having all these feelings rushing throughout himself, he began thinking on that one feeling that had been plauging himself for awhile now. It hadn't just started up today, of course, it had started up alittle after they had first met. That was a bit ago, he was now 17 and she, 18. It was interesting for the Shinigami to be in love with an older woman, even if it was just by one year.

Kid stopped himself there. That was what he needed to figure out. He had thought on it, and now he knows completely what he's feeling. He's in love with his weapon.

Death the Kid, legendary son of Lord Death himself, has fallen in love with an old Brooklynn thug that he had took into his home years ago. Kid was in love.

Death the Kid was in love with Elizabeth Thompson.

He let himself lay back down onto his bed, and closed his eyes again. Images came back into his mind and he let them. He knew that he shouldn't think about her in this way, only because he doesn't know if she feels the same way or not, but also because it made him feel guilty. Guilty for not telling her that he loves her, and he has thoughts about her, only once but still, in dirty ways that he wish he could really do with her.

His head filled with thought's of Liz ontop of him, smiling in such a loving way, he almost felt like his heart was going to stop. Her face was bathed in moonlight and was so gorgeous.

His head was so interested in his mind and thought's that he hadn't heard someone call his name, and he hadn't heard the footsteps approach him. Didn't see as the person that walked into his room had seen his...accident. He didn't relize that someone sat down beside him and tried to get his attention by lightly calling his name out.

In reply to her, although he didn't know that her presence was even there, he groaned in a low huskiy voice. His face seemed to crinkle up in what seemed like torturing pleasure. He wanted so badly to touch himself, to relieve the tension, for the fact that he knew that he would not make Liz do that...unless she wanted to, and heat rushed to his face fastly. He would love if Liz would do that with him, and how willingly he would be to touch her back in the same way, trying to show all his love for her.

Kid closed his eyes tighter in hopes that he could somehow make his dream become real, for the fact that he mostly wanted to have Liz and show her his feelings, but also that he wanted to, well relieve this situation.

"L-liz..." His voice croaked out her name, in such a way that the person that was still in the room looked at him in such wonder.

"Kid...are you okay?"

Kid paled(if it's possible for him to get more pale). The one person he was fantisizing about in such sexual ways, had come into his room without him knowing, and was sitting beside him, looking down with concern in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing in here, didn't you ever here about knocking." Kid snapped abit, but only because he was caught so outwards, in the meaning for the fact that his 'accident' was clearly visible, and for that fact Liz heard him groan out her name.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer. You said that we're allowed to come in if you don't answer the first few knocks. I just got worried is all." Liz said.  
She had a look of confusion, concern, and abit of arousul. That only made Kid more wanting to jump ontop of her. This was not how he should act around her, but he had no choice right now. She walked in on him, and he was just about to snap and relieve himself when he groaned her name, but when he got a reply, he couldn't even think of doing that.

"Kid? Seriously, are you okay? I'm getting alittle freaked out by the way you're just laying there, with your eyes closed, and with...a problem. Do you want me to leave? Do you need to calm yourself?"

Kid opened one of his eyes to look at her, while the other was still showing pictures filled with ecstasy. Such pleasure made him want to look away and try to calm himself while she was there, he didn't want her to leave.

"D-don't leave, please..." Kid closed his eye again and scrunched up his nose, his pants felt tighter and tigher by the second, and he did not want to have Liz be raped by him. Although it would be nice if she allowed him to make love to her.

"Kid?"

"Please, just stay here with me...please just, don't leave..."

Liz felt confused, and she scooted closer to Kid, without his knowing for he had his 'problem' to deal with, and hugged him from behind. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

Kid tensed against her hug at first, wanted to move away, for he didn't want her to have to feel she had to do this, but then he felt that he shouldn't pull away. Instead, he leaned back alittle bit and rested his head beside hers.

"Thank you, Liz."

Liz layed her head against his in the hug and smiled warmly. Her heart was beating rapidly, but she didn't think to much on it, at least right now she could hold the love of her life, against herself in such a loving manner.

"Yeah, I doubt Patty could handle this kind of thing anyways." Liz craked a smile and looked him in the eyes from the side. He smirked at her, the best one he could since he still had his ongoing problem, that was taking up most of his thoughts.

They sat their in comforting silence for awhile, while Kid's 'problem' didn't seem to be going away. They had most likely sat there for about an hour now and Kid was sure he should just come out and ask.

"Liz, you won't think any less of me because of this will you?"

She looked peeved at this thought, confusion plaguing her. "Why would I? Everyone goes through something like this every now and then."  
Kid looked at her and leaned against her for support, and for hopefully that she wouldn't pull away from what he's about to ask her.  
"Do you love me, Liz?" Kid asked, feeling Liz tense slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, calming down abit but not fully, not till she knows exactly what he means.

"Do you love me, the way I love you." He looked at her and before she could reply he spoke again. "Do you always think about me, always wonder if i'm going to be okay when I'm not with you? Do you wish for me to kiss you, like I wish for you to kiss me? Do you long to hold me and never let me go? Do you hope that I feel the same way as you, so that you aren't left heart-broken and wishing that you never had the emotion of love?" Kid turned himself, and looked at her straight in the eys. "Please, Liz, tell me. Do you love me?"

Liz felt heat rush to her cheeks. He had hit the mark on everyone of those pinpoints, and now she hoped that he wasn't just playing her.  
"Kid, I didn't know you felt this way," Liz began, but was cut off from Kid.

"So you don't feel the same way..." It was more of a statement, but she knew she heard such sadness and desperation hinted in his voice.

"No! I never said that Kid. I do feel for you, exactly the same way, but I was just never sure how to tell you that I loved you. You're a Shinigami, I thought my feeling's would get in your way and bother you to no end, knowing your weapon wishes to have you for herself."

Kid smiled reasurrignly, and kissed her lightly. It was soft and gentle, but akward, he never really had practice at kissing. But he did enjoy it. Her soft lips pressed against his own, and the way she moved her lips against his made the kiss grow more and more passionite.

"I love you, Liz." Kid spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and back, and pulling her ontop of him as he layed himself down onto his bed.

"I love you too, Kid." Liz said, closing her eyes and snuggling up against his neck. "But, I don't think our problem is going to go away anytime soon."  
"O-our problem?" Kid stuttered. "But I can handle it alone."

Liz smiled deviously. She could help out Kid, for the fact she knew what to do, she was 18 afterall they teach these things, and because she wanted to help him out. Her cheeks grew to a light tint of red, while his was a deep shade of crimson.

"It's not just yours now." She purred as she leaned down by his ear and whispered softly into it. "It's time for me to help you with this."

Liz straddled his hips with her own, and smiled lovingly down at him, just like in his dream, but this was real and he was going to make this last.  
Kid smiled up at her just as loving and closed his eyes, letting her make love to him. He figured out the reason that he had a feeling unknown to him, which was love, and because of it he finally got together with his lover.

Her hips grinded his softly and slowly. As she began to get braver, she picked up speed, but then she stopped.  
Kid whined in protest.

Liz leaned down to his ear again. "Shhhh...we wouldn't want to get your clothes dirty." She purred and began to unbutton his jacket and shirt, and soon got rid of his pants as well.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Her smile showed even more love. She began taking taking off her shirt and slipped herself out of her pants.  
"Would you have the honors?" She asked, straddling him again, and showed him her bra hooked in the front.

Kid smiled and complied, unbuckling all the hooks. She smiled again and soon removed his boxers and her panties.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you, Liz." Kid smiled and pushed her underneath him, kissing her long and lovingly.

"I've been waiting for you to find me, Kid." Liz said returning the kiss, and that night they made love for the first time, taking their time, and holding eachother until the morning sun rose in the sky.


End file.
